the_outsider_who_loved_gensokyofandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuka Kazami (Boss)
Yuuka Kazami is a boss located at the end of the first part of the Garden of the Sun. Defeating her allows access to Nameless Hill, and if her Party version is defeated, the Yata no Kagami, one of Japan's three sacred treasures, and the best shield in the game, is obtained. Story Numerous times has the Outsider brought Yuuka items and learned more about her, and the time had come for him to challenge her to a duel they agreed on at the beginning of his journey. The Outsider and Yuuka greet each other, preparing for what is to come. The Outsider exclaims he's lost track of time since arriving, and his goal isn't exactly what he thought at first, saying the other two Emissaries had betrayed the trust of those they were supposed to bring gifts to, and this ruined the reputation of the first Emissary, Yuuka's love, alongside those from the outside world.The Outsider is no longer unwilling to fight Yuuka, as it is a neccessary thing to do at this point. The battle begins. If player is going solo: In the middle of their battle, Yuuka stops fighting and acknowledges the Outsider's strength. The agreement was not to defeat Yuuka, but to fight her. The Outsider on his own stands no chance against Yuuka, but she agrees to let him enter Nameless Hill. Yuuka goes as far as to say she likes him (And responds like a tsundere when pressed on this), and is offered to join the Outsider, to which she happily agrees. She warns of a interesting individual up ahead, and that he should be careful. If player has party members: Witness the true power of the one who destroyed Kiyoko, the wicked emissary!!! ''In their duel, Yuuka sees a different person in the Outsider; like the eyes of one of his predecessors, but with the will to do good, not evil. Yuuka requests that he bands together with the friends that have joined him throughout the journey to put his strength to the test. Yuuka goes all out in this battle. '''If player wins:' Yuuka defeated, and both combatants out of breath, she admires his determination despite the daunting tasks before him. The Outsider and Yuuka converse about her liking toward him, and the things they've done. Yuuka stops the Outsider just before he leaves, and grants him the mirror the first Emissary had given him, Yata no Kagami. She had planned to give it to him later, but after the show of strength and determination, she decided to give it to him right there. Yuuka accepts the offer to join him on his journey. If player loses: Despite not being able to defeat Yuuka, she still lets him pass. The Outsider is reminded that the gift to her was to fight, but not necessarily defeat her. Two options are presents for why the Outsider wanted so badly to defeat her. Yuuka dares the Outsider to bring her on his quest. ''I wished to outdo him... the first emissary. ''Yuuka scolds the Outsider, saying that neither Gensokyo or her need a replacement, and there is no such thing as outdoing another in such a role. Yuuka says he still has a long way to go as an Emissary. A bad ending point is received by saying this. ''I thought that defeating you might allow me to progress and improve as an emissary. ''Yuuka says he should focus more on improving his attitude, not the defeat of greater foes. Despite this, Yuuka still offers her help on his journey. Information Two versions of the fight. Solo is pretty easy, while the party version is more or less a superboss. Solo Yuuka's attacks consist of dealing damage. She has no buffs. Keep the Outsiders health up, and chip away at her health pool to win. Party Yuuka has two phases, one against the solo Outsider, and one pitting him and three others against her full power. Phase 1 Yuuka is nearly identical to her Solo version; she has lower attack stats but more health. Phase 2 (Ultimate) Yuuka is now using the full power that had slain the previous Emissary. She pulls no punches, clocking in at a level 70 compared to 35 earlier, little weaknesses, and many resistances, most she outright absorbs for health. She is intended to be defeated way later in the game, and there is no penalty for losing to her here. The player still gets EXP for losing (Albeit a smaller amount). Her skills revolve around destroying the party as quick as possible, especially her final attack, Master Spark. Like with the previous fight, chipping away at her health while remaining healthy is the best way to emerge victorious for this optional-to-defeat boss. Defeating Yuuka's full power grants the player access to the Yata no Kagami, the greatest shield item in the game.